Fawkes
Fawkes — bardzo inteligentny feniks należący do dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie wiadomo jak długo Fawkes służył Dumbledore'owi. Fawkes pomógł Harry'emu w zabiciu bazyliszka Salazara Slytherina (wydłubał zabójcze oczy bestii swoimi szponami) i wydostaniu się z Komnaty Tajemnic w 1993 roku. Łzy Fawkesa uratowały Harry'ego przed śmiercią, ponieważ usunęły one jad bazyliszka z krwi Wybrańca. W 1996 roku Feniks przybył z odsieczą dla Dumbledore'a do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie Albus toczył pojedynek z Lordem Voldemortem podczas bitwy w Departamencie tajemnic. Po śmierci swojego właściciela, Fawkes w czasie pogrzebu Albusa zaśpiewał smutny, lecz piękny lament, po czym odleciał i nikt go już nigdy więcej nie zobaczył. Jego pióra stanowiły rdzenie do różdżek Harry'ego Pottera i Lorda Voldemorta. Prawdopodobnie od niego wzięła się nazwa Zakonu Feniksa. Biografia Wczesne życie Nie ma informacji na temat młodości Fawkesa. Wiadomo tylko, że przed 1938 dwa jego pióra z ogona zostały kupione przez wytwórcę różdżek, Garricka Ollivandera i wykorzystane jako rdzeń w dwóch różdżkach, jednej Cisowej, a drugiej z Ostrokrzewu. Przed Albusem, Fawkesem nie opiekował się żaden inny czarodziej, więc całe wczesne życie spędził jako dziki FeniksEdinburgh "cub reporter" press conference, ITV, 16 July 2005. Przyjaźń z Dumbledore'em lewo|348px|Fawkes u boku swojego właściciela, Albusa Dumbledore'a Nie wiadomo kiedy i jak Dumbledore wszedł w posiadanie Fawkesa. Wiadomo jednak, że było to przed 1938 rokiemGdyby Dumbledore nie posiadał Fawkesa przed 1938 rokiem nie wiedziałby, że różdżki Harry'ego i Voldemorta mają ten sam rdzeń. Fawkes przez wiele lat mieszkał w Hogwarcie i pomagał jego dyrektorowi przez co najmniej 59 latOd roku 1938 do 1997 (czyli śmierci Dumbledore'a) jest 59 lat. Dumbledore podczas walk z Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami w razie potrzeby wzywał feniksa, aby ten mu pomógł. Przez lata Fawkes okazywał się niezwykle przydatny w niektórych sytuacjach. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a w 1997 roku nie nawiązał relacji z żadnym innym czarodziejem i powrócił na wolność. Komnata Tajemnic mały|252px|Fawkes wydłubujący oczy Bazyliszkowi W 1993 roku, Fawkes uratował życie Harry'ego Pottera od Bazyliszka Salazara Slytherina, wydłubując mu oczy i upuszczając Tiarę Przydziału na nogi Wybrańca, przez co z kolei Harry'emu ukazał się Miecz Godryka Gryffindora, którego użył on do zabicia wielkiego gada w Komnacie Tajemnic. Fawkes przy użyciu swoich łez uleczył śmiertelną ranę Harry'ego, w której sączył się Jad bazyliszka. Następnie Fawkes upuścił Dziennik Toma Riddle'a na nogi Wybrańca, dając Harry'emu szansę na zniszczenie go jednym z kłów bazyliszka. ramka|lewo|Fawkes wydostający Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół z komnaty Feniks wykorzystał swoją wielką siłę do wydostania Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya, Ginny Weasley i ówczesnego profesora Obrony przed Czarną Magią, Gilderoya Lockharta z Komnaty Tajemnic. Następnie w gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu Harry dowiedział się, że feniks przybył do niego, kiedy ten okazał lojalność wobec Dumbledore'a mówiąc, że to Dumbledore jest największym czarodziejem na świecie, a nie Voldemort. Ten akt lojalności najwyraźniej wystarczył, aby przywołać feniksa do Komnaty Tajemnic. Po Turnieju Trójmagicznym W 1995 roku odbył się w Hogwarcie Turniej Trójmagiczny, podczas którego doszło do odrodzenia Voldemorta. Harry, który był świadkiem tego wydarzenia, zaraz po ucieczce do szkoły i obezwładnieniu Barty'ego Croucha, trafił do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, by opowiedzieć Albusowi i Syriuszowi co się wydarzyło. Podczas rozmowy Fawkes swoimi łzami uleczył nogę Pottera, którą sobie zranił walcząc z Akromantulą. Harry dowiedział się wtedy o tym, że jego różdżka i różdżka Voldemorta mają rdzenie z piór Fawkesa, przez co podczas potyczki Harry'ego i Czarnego Pana doszło do efektu Priori Incantatem (różdżki o takich samych rdzeniach, inaczej nazywane różdżkami siostrzanymi, nie mogą ze sobą walczyć). Zakon Feniksa Pod koniec 1995 roku Dumbledore kontaktował się za pomocą Fawkesa z Zakonem Feniksa, po ataku Nagini na Artura Weasleya. Jakiś czas później feniks wraz z Albusem opuścili Hogwart, gdy Korneliusz Knot, Dolores Umbridge, John Dawlish oraz Kingsley Shacklebolt chcieli aresztować Dumbledore'a za próbę przejęcia Ministerstwa Magii, za pomocą Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Knot zażądał, aby zesłać dyrektora Hogwartu do Azkabanu. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic mały|236px|Dumbledore walczący z Voldemortem Fawkes wraz z Albusem przybyli do Ministerstwa, by wziąć udział w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Podczas walki doszło do pojedynku między Dumbledore'em i Voldemortem. Gdy Czarny Pan rzucił na starszego czarodzieja zabójcze zaklęcie, Fawkes pochłonął je, co doprowadziło do samospalenia, ale dało czas dyrektorowi Hogwartu, by zaatakować i obronić się przed kolejnym atakiem przeciwnika. Feniks odrodził się z popiołów i wrócił do gabinetu Albusa Dumbledore'a. Śmierć Dumbledore'a mały|230px|Fawkes odlatujący z Hogwartu W 1997 roku, po śmierci Dumbledore'a z rąk Severusa Snape'a, Fawkes podczas pogrzebu swojego przyjaciela zaśpiewał lament, który trafił głęboko do wszystkich żałobników. Po pogrzebie Albusa, Fawkes odleciał ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie i stał się ponownie dzikim feniksem. Nikt nigdy nie widział feniksa po tym wydarzeniu. Wygląd Fawkes ma szkarłatne pióra na ciele i złoty ogon, tak długi, jak ogon pawia. Jego pazury i dziób są lśniące złote, a oczy czarne. Jego szkarłatne pióra świecą w ciemności, podczas gdy złote pióra jego ogona są parzące w dotyku. Przed samospaleniem Fawkesowi brakuje niektórych piór. Charakter Fawkes służył jako posłaniec i nieodłączny towarzysz Dumbledore'a, dzięki czemu nawiązał on ścisłą więź z dyrektorem Hogwartu. Fawkes był również związany z Harrym Potterem i członkami Zakonu Feniksa, którego nazwa prawdopodobnie pochodziła od feniksa. Fawkes był bardzo lojalny wobec Albusa oraz odważny, co można zauważyć, gdy walczył z bazyliszkiem i bronił Dumbledore'a przed zaklęciem Voldemorta. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że feniksy były nieśmiertelne, Fawkes prawdopodobnie nie bał się śmierci i oddawał życie za tych, którzy zdobyli jego przychylność. Jego ważną cechą była również inteligencja, zaskakująco wysoka jak na zwierzę, zawsze doskonale rozumiał, co się do niego mówiło. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności ramka|Fawkes leczący Harry'ego za pomocą [[Łzy feniksa|Łez]] * Nieśmiertelność – jak wszystkie feniksy Fawkes był nieśmiertelny. Okresowo „umierał” w wyniku samospalenia, ale odradzał się z popiołów. Fawkes był także odporny na spojrzenie Bazyliszka, przez co feniksy jako jedyne są znane z umiejętności odparcia śmiertelnego spojrzenia wielkiego węża. Dodatkowo Fawkes był w stanie wchłonąć klątwę Voldemorta i szybko się odrodzić. * Magia lecznicza – Fawkes mógł wyleczyć większość ran używając do tego swoich łez. Łzy feniksa są jedynym znanym lekiem na jad bazyliszka. ramka|Fawkes teleportujący się z Dumbledore'em * Teleportacja – Fawkes potrafił teleportować się z jednego miejsca w drugie, nawet w Hogwarcie. Podczas teleportacji znikał i pojawiał się ponownie w błysku wielkiego ognia. Fawkes również potrafił używać teleportacji łącznej. * Pieśń feniksów – Fawkes, jak reszta feniksów, posiadał niezwykły talent śpiewania pieśni. Mówiło się, że jedna nuta jego pieśni ma podobne efekty, co wypicie rozgrzewającego napoju. Pieśń Fawkesa dodawała odwagi i spokoju czystym sercom, a wzbudzała strach i niepokój w sercach nieczystych. * Wielka siła – Fawkes potrafił przenosić niezwykle ciężkie ładunki. Udowodnił to gdy jednocześnie uniósł Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya, Ginny Weasley i Gilderoya Lockharta gdy pomógł im się wydostać Komnaty Tajemnic w 1993 roku. * Walka fizyczna – Fawkes był w stanie oślepić Bazyliszka w Komnacie Tajemnic wydłubując mu oczy. Relacje Albus Dumbledore mały|lewo|250px|Właściciel i najlepszy przyjaciel Fawkesa, [[Albus Dumbledore]] Fawkesa i Dumbledore'a dzieliła bardzo wielka więź. Dumbledore opiekował się Fawkesem po jego każdym odrodzeniu, natomiast ten w zamian był bardzo lojalny wobec starszego czarodzieja. Fawkes chronił Dumbledore'a, co pokazał, kiedy Voldemort i Dumbledore pojedynkowali się w Atrium Ministerstwa Magii, w 1996 roku. Feniks pochłonął zaklęcie uśmiercające rzucone przez Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, co dało Dyrektorowi Hogwartu czas na atak i ochronę przed kolejnym ruchem przeciwnika. Fawkes także teleportował się z Albusem, z Hogwartu, kiedy Kornelisz Knot chciał zesłać Dumbledore'a do Azkabanu, za rzekome budowanie armii w celu obalenia ministerstwa. Kiedy Dumbledore zmarł w 1997 roku, Fawkes zaśpiewał dla niego lament, który był opisywany jako piękny i smutny, po czym odleciał ze szkoły na zawsze. Albus stworzył organizację Zakon Feniksa, którą prawdopodobnie nazwał na cześć swojego przyjaciela. Harry Potter mały|188px|[[Harry Potter, jeden z przyjaciół Fawkesa]] Fawkes wspomagał osoby, które były lojalne w stosunku do Dumbledore'a, taką osobą był właśnie Harry Potter. W 1993 roku feniks dostarczył Harry'emu do Komnaty Tajemnic Tiarę Przydziału i obronił Wybrańca przed Bazyliszkiem wydłubując gadowi oczy. Kiedy kieł węża przeszył ramię Harry'ego, Fawkes uleczył ranę za pomocą swoich łez, co uratowało życie Gryfona. Następnie ptak podał Harry'emu jeden z Horkruksów, Dziennik Toma Riddle'a, aby ten go zniszczył za pomocą kła bazyliszka. Gdy Harry odwiedzał Gabinet Albusa Dumbledore'a, zawsze witał się z feniksem. Wybraniec był smutny, gdy Fawkes odleciał z Hogwartu. Etymologia Fawkes został tak nazwany na cześć Guy Fawkesa, bo cyklicznie wybucha (by odrodzić się z popiołów jak każdy Feniks). Jest to żart ze strony autorki. Ciekawostki ramka|Fawkes podczas [[Dzień Spalenia|Dnia Spalenia]] * Pottermore ma funkcję "ożywienia" Fawkesa. * Fawkes został stworzony za pomocą mechanicznego urządzenia. Gdy Richard Harris zobaczył Fawkesa, myślał, że to prawdziwy ptak. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * LEGO Dimensions Kategoria:Własności Albusa Dumbledore'a Kategoria:Feniksy da:Fawkes de:Fawkes en:Fawkes es:Fawkes et:Fawkes fi:Fawkes fr:Fumseck he:פוקס it:Fawkes ja:魔法界の生物#ペット nl:Felix de Feniks no:Vulcan ru:Фоукс sv:Fawkes